Be My Valentine
by Midnight Ryder
Summary: Be Mine, Sammy." Sam didn't quite know why he felt a tug in his chest. Dean/Sam


**Summary: "Be Mine, Sammy." Sam didn't quite know why he felt a tug in his chest. Dean/ Sam**

**Warning: Mature slash between two very delectable brothers. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned…**

0

0

0

Sam stretched his arms and legs out with a loud yawn. It took a minute or two for his groggy eyes to adjust to the light flooding in through the blinds of the current mote room that he and Dean were staying in. He turned his head to look at his brother's bed only to see that it was already made and Dean-less.

Sam peered over at the alarm clock that only read 7:02 a.m.

Dean didn't roll out of bed earlier than 9:00 unless he had to for a case. They were in between cases at the moment, which made Dean's absence slightly odd. 'Whatever, Dean's a big boy, he can handle himself.' Sam thought as he lazily walked toward the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water felt heavenly as it relaxed his muscles and soothed his small wounds from their last hunt. He had been playing by his brother's rules as of late by killing the paranormal the old fashioned way. Sam knew that using his powers was playing with fire and simultaneously putting a strain on his relationship with Dean. A few scratches and bruises were a small price to pay in holding his brother's respect.

It was all he had these days.

Life without Dean when his brother was stuck in Hell was unbearable.

Sam would never ever do anything to willingly lose his brother again.

After twenty minutes Sam reluctantly turned off the flow of hot water and dried himself with a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and then walked back into the room to grab his clothes and get dressed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sammy!" Dean shouted at him as soon as he stepped into the room. Sam was so startled that he almost lost his towel.

"Dean, don't scare me like that." Sam laughed.

"Valentine's Day can be a little frightening. You don't know what kind of psychos are out there," Dean smirked. **(1)**

"Right. Anyway where were you?" Sam asked as he walked over to his duffle bag and bent down to pick out a set of questionably clean clothes. He made a mental note to stop at a nearby Laundromat soon.

Sam instinctively reached out to catch the object that Dean threw at him. It was one of those boxes of candy hearts that have sayings on them. Dean had written on the side of the box 'Be Mine, Sammy.' Sam didn't quite know why he felt a tug in his chest.

"Dean…what?" he laughed a little nervously.

Dean was sitting at the foot of his bed as he smiled up at his younger brother. "I was thinking the other day about when we were kids. Remember how they made us give everyone valentines in grade school? Well the year I went to middle school I didn't have to. You cried when you didn't get one from me."

"I did not!" Sam said a little flushed.

Dean usually would have laughed at Sam's embarrassment but he continued, "I didn't like seeing you upset. Every year after that you were in grade school I still gave you a valentine."

Sam didn't know what to say. He carried his clothes as he sat next to Dean.

"I remember that." Sam smiled.

Dean looked over at his little brother that towered over him even when they sat side by side. He took sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "I just want you to know that I appreciate what you're doing—not using your powers."

Sam went to speak but Dean cut him off, " I know you think I don't want you to use them because I'd think you were a freak or that I'm scared that you'll lose control and turn evil or something. But honestly Sam, you've always been my little geek freak of a brother and I know you better than anyone else. You'd send yourself to Hell before you let yourself hurt any innocent."

Sam felt a lump form in his throat as he stared into his brother's golden green eyes that had started to glaze over with emotion. "The truth is that I'm scared you won't need me anymore. Because I need you."

Sam almost lost himself as he watched a single tear fall from his older brother's eyes.

"Dean…"

Dean coughed and sat up straight, running his hand through his hair again. "I'm sorry for the chick flick moment, Sammy, I don't know wha—"

Dean's words were cut off by Sam's lips enveloping his own in soft kiss. He just sat there in shock for a few moments until he reciprocated the movement by deepening the kiss. When air became an issue they separated and stared at each other slightly taken aback.

"Sammy what are you doing…" Dean practically whispered.

"I don't know how I didn't see it before," Sam breathed as his gaze burned into brother's eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, man, but this…this isn't…"

"No Dean. I think I'm in love with you. You've always been there for me no matter what—even when I gave you reason not to be. You even fucking sold your soul for me. And when you were in Hell…" Sam's voice cracked, "I fell apart. You're the only one I can trust. I need you more than anything in this world, Dean."

"Sam…I don't know what to say…this is wrong." Dean frowned.

"I don't care." Sam breathed as he turned Dean's face towards his and captured his full lips once more as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After a few moments of passionately kissing Dean pulled away again.

"_Sammy_ don't do this to me. There's no going back." Dean groaned at the sight of his beautiful little brother staring at him with all of the love in the world and then some.

"If you want to stop I will and we don't have to ever talk about this again. But only if you tell me that you truly don't feel the same way." Sam said as he straddled Dean and tenderly ran his hand down his brother's jaw line and then smoothed his thumb over his bottom lip.

"I don't…I can't…oh fuck it." Dean growled as he pulled Sam closer to him and began kissing him as if his life depended on it. He pushed Sam onto his back on the bed and began kissing down Sam's neck, sucking on his pulse point as he ran his hands down Sam's bare chest and down over his taut abs.

Sam groaned and arched his hips up to grind his erection against Dean's.

Dean bit Sam's shoulder at the sensation and ground his hips back against his little brother's. He was so going back to Hell, but somehow with Sam writhing under him like this he didn't seem to care. He sat up to lift his t-shirt over his head and threw it across the room.

He felt Sam's eyes on him as he undid his belt buckle. He met his gaze as he wriggled himself out of his jeans and boxers and threw them as well. Sam's expression was full of pure animalistic lust that dripped of sex and unwavering adoration.

He had never dreamed of a more beautiful sight.

And he had never been more turned on in his life.

He bent down to kiss Sam once more and then continued to kiss down his neck and then traveled down to his nipples. He lightly bit and sucked on one as his hand teased the other, "Fuck, _Dean_," Sam moaned.

Dean lightly kissed down Sam's stomach; delving his tongue into his belly button and then continuing down his abdomen and reached his hand down to grip Sam below the straining towel. Sam violently arched him back up into Dean's hand with a hiss.

"You like it when I touch you, don't you Sammy," Dean felt his vision blurring at the sight of what his touch was doing to his brother, it was almost too much for him.

"Dean, please," Sam practically whined in slight desperation.

"What do you want me to do, baby brother?" Dean breathed into Sam's ear, eliciting a moan when he sucked on his ear lobe, "Do you want me to take you into my mouth and let you come down my throat?" Dean asked as he returned to kissing Sam's abdomen and untied the towel that separated him from his Sammy.

Dean licked up the base of Sam's erection and lightly swirled his tongue around the head, rubbing his balls. Sam threw his head back against the bed and gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white as Dean took all nine inches of him into his mouth. He thrust his hips up into Dean's hot and wet mouth as Dean sucked slowly at first, and then faster as he pumped his hand to match the rhythm.

The only word that Sam could remember at this point was 'Dean.'

Dean knew when Sam was getting close by the frequency of him moaning his name. He began to hum around Sam's dick as he sucked harder and faster, taking his little brother deeper into his throat.

Sam let out a scream as he came violently down Dean's throat. When Sam was done Dean sat up and looked into Sam's eyes as he swallowed his spunk. Sam pulled him up to share another passionate kiss as he tasted himself on Dean's lips. Sam broke the kiss and ran his hands down Dean's back.

"Fuck me, Dean."

Dean hesitated, " Are you sure, Sammy? We don't have to do this today," he said softly.

Sam replied by grabbing Dean's erection as he said, "Fuck me until I can't remember my name, big brother."

Dean groaned as Sam pumped his hand over his dick and then spread Sam's legs to expose his opening. Dean offered his fingers to Sam's mouth and Sam greedily took them in, sucking on them slowly.

Dean almost lost himself again at the sight.

Dean retrieved his now slick fingers and gently prodded one into Sam's tight ring of muscle. He heard Sam's breathing hitch as he slid a second one in up to his knuckle and looked up at him with concern, "You okay, Sammy?" Sam nodded and lowered himself down farther onto Dean's fingers. After the third finger, Dean felt that he had prepped Sam enough, and slowly pulled them out.

He slicked his throbbing cock with his spit and never broke eye contact with Sam as he pushed all of his length into his brother. It was all that he could do not to move until he made sure Sammy was adjusted.

After a moment or two Sam reassured him again that he was alright, "Jesus, Dean, _move_."

Dean didn't need to be told twice as he slowly pulled out and pushed back into Sam's searing hole. Sam spread his legs even farther for Dean and wrapped them around his back as he rocked with Dean.

"Sammy, God you're so tight, so beautiful," Dean groaned as he fucked him harder and faster. He knew he brushed Sam's prostate when Sam let out an earsplitting scream of pleasure. Dean positioned himself to hit that sweet spot with every thrust, driving Sam insane with sensation. Sam clenched his muscles around Dean's cock as he moaned his name over and over again and dug his nails into his back as he held on for dear life.

Dean couldn't control himself anymore and came with a scream himself as he released into Sam, and collapsed on his chest. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Dean pulled his over-sensitized dick out of Sam and laid down pulling Sam into his arms.

They laid there like that for a while, Dean lightly running his hands through Sam's hair as Sam lay on his chest and listened to his big brother's heart. "Hey, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I'll be your valentine."

"You always have been mine, bitch." Dean laughed.

"Dude, way to ruin a moment." Sam punched him in the shoulder.

"Quit being a girl, Sammy." Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Dean full on the lips. They lazily exchanged kisses until a loud growl escaped Dean's stomach. "Let's go get the big boy some food," Sam laughed as he patted his stomach.

Dean smiled lopsidedly as he pulled Sam in for one last kiss that he hoped expressed what words could not.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dean, I love you too," Sam smiled.

0

0

0

**(1) My Bloody Valentine, anyone? ^_^**

**Yes, I came out of retirement for my two favorite boys haha. Reviews would be lovely!**

**Much Love,**

**Midnight Ryder**


End file.
